This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Currently, engine covers (front or rear) are produced from aluminum castings or steel stampings. The aluminum castings provide a flexibility in design, but the cost and mass of aluminum are significant and it is desirable to use a significantly lower mass component.